Chapter 421
Repeat of Failure is the 421st chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Both Shou Bun Kun, Shou Hei Kun and their armies are preparing to deal with Ai Army. However before that, Shou Bun Kun expresses his gratitude towards Shou Hei Kun. He knows it was due to the message he sent to the Hi Shin Unit notifying them of the rebellion that they still stand a chance now. Also he wants to apologise for still harbouring doubts up until he officially broke off from Ryo Fui. He states that he had considered meeting with Shou Hei Kun in secret, but thought better of it since there was the risk of others finding out which would have led to Shou Hei Kun being put in danger. He asks for his forgiveness. Shou Hei Kun states that was the correct choice. Ryo Fui's eyes had already been embedded within the ranks of his servants. Shou Bun Kun states that having a man like him on their side is worth ten thousand times the strength of a hundred men. Shou Hei Kun tells be that as it may, by this point in time there is no longer any purpose to the power struggle on the court's front. At this moment, the battle between his majesty and Ryo Fui comes down to a single point. Whoever emerges victorious over the siege at Kanyou right now. Shou Bun Kun agrees that everything hinges on this one battle. He tells that it's about time to depart. However Kai Oku asks him if he left some defenses for the king. Heki states that they aren't naive enough to actually leave the two of them by themselves. Shou Hei Kun asks Shou Bun Kun if he is worried. He responds that that isn't the case, but rather surprised. He tells that he never expected to hear the notion of conquering the world come from Ryo Fui of all men. Shou Hei Kun says that he spend more than a decade in that man's service and while it's true that he possesses the peculiar history of being a former merchant, it's is in his honest belief that Ryo Fuo is a man on par with the likes of Shou Ou and Han Sho, the famous two great chancellors of Qin's history. However he was surprised to hear that he had set his sights not only on Qin, but all that lies under the heaven. He states that it's very possible that they truly don't grasp the full scale of that man. At Kanyou, the war continuous. En tells to his men keep up the pace. It's only a bit more until they have reached the city. The Ai Army notices that the Hi Shin Unit is moving in fast and Han O Ki's son asks his father whether or not he should go out and stop them himself. Han O Ki tells him to ignore them as they have bigger things to worry about. He tells the army move to the west and states that the other gates should be opening any moment now. As he says that, moments later two gates are opening. This development shocks the subjugation army. Ka Ryo Ten is worried that even with the her sensei's aid, it will be very difficult to get there in time. Han O Ki tells that it's time to etch the name of the Han family into Qin's history books. Then they are entering the city of Kanyou. Ka Ryo Ten tells Shin that they can't allow a repeat of their failure at Tonryuu. Shin is shocked as he remembers what happened there. They were meant to save Sei Kyou, but they had arrived in time to only witness his death. She tells that the can't let that happen as now the lives of Ei Sei children will be on the line. Shin grits his teeth and shouts towards everyone who can hear him and calls for the Hi Shin Unit and the soldiers of Sai. He shouts that the enemy's goal isn't just to capture Kanyou, they teamed up with Ryo Fui to wipe out the royal bloodline and make him the next king. Therefore they will all be heading for the royal family with the ones most in danger being Ei Sei's children. Everyone is shocked by this and Shin calls for them to lend him their strength; just like they did once before. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shou Bun Kun *Heki *Shou Hei Kun *Kai Oku *Ryo Fui *En *Han O Ki *Shin *Ba Jin *Shou Kaku *Ka Ryo Ten *Sei Kyou mentioned *Den Yuu *Ryuu Sen *Shou Sa *Bi Hei *Taku Kei *Ei Sei mentioned *Suu Gen Characters Introduced *Shou Ou mentioned *Han Sho mentioned Chapter Notes *Shou Bun Kun gives Shou Hei Kun his gratitude and asks for his forgiveness. *The wars in Qin's court no longer has any purpose. *The winner of the court war will be the victor over the siege of Kanyou. *Shou Bun Kun left a sizeable army to protect the king. *Shou Ou and Han Sho are famous chancellors in Qin history. *Shou Hei Kun states that Ryo Fui might be on par with both Shou Ou and Han Sho. *Han O Ki orders his men to move to the west. *Two other gates of Kanyou are opening. *Shin tells the Hi Shin Unit and the people of Sai the enemy's goal. *Shin calls for his men strength in order to save Ei Sei's children. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters